


Too Late

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It is Sam’s birthday. You realise something.





	Too Late

You watched as Sam turned the pages of the book in his hands, a small frown in his forehead while his eyes travelled through the pages. 

It didn’t look like, but it was his birthday. His 34th birthday. You were celebrating _without_ celebrating. Sam didn’t like birthdays, and none of you would ever complain.

You’ve known him and Dean for years now, occasionally hunting together and now you had moved to the bunker with them. 

Years and years, and just know you realised what was right in front of you. You loved him. 

Of course, it was too late. 

Your eyes moved away when Eileen sat by his side with beers for the two of them in her hands and looked down at your own hands. She was spending the week in the bunker under Sam’s shy request, in the room in front of his. You could see the way his eyes sparkled when they looked at each other. He liked her so much he was learning ASL because of her. He probably loved her and hand’t admitted to himself just yet.

He would never love you, that was for sure.

“Hey.” Dean sat by your side. “They’re so cute together, huh?”

“Yeah.” You looked at the two. “They really do.”


End file.
